


What Lies Unseen

by Ozzyols



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lucifer Feels, New at tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenes between scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzyols/pseuds/Ozzyols
Summary: It all started with a skateboard and a Labrador...Lucifer never imagined what was coming...This story is set from the final scene of 2.04 (Lady Parts) through until at least the end of 2.06 (Monster).  It is what my  Muse likes to call a 'companion piece' answering all those little questions you never knew your heart desired... and delivering up a fair amount of angsty goodness along for the ride!I own nothing but my bad spelling and punctuation and instead bask in the glory of the cast and crew that bring this show to such glorious emotional life!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar & Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Oct 21st**

A nondescript man wandered along a nondescript leafy suburban street, his short dark hair ruffled by the slight breeze. Dappled light filters through the branches of the trees lining the verges. A young mother strolled leisurely past him without notice simply enjoying the fresh air and exercise; the only thought on her mind is how gloriously warm the weather had been this close to Halloween.

The man did not care. Weather was of no concern to him; his clothing alone stood testament to that! Had anyone cared to have noticed, they might have wondered why the unremarkable man had chosen that ‘particular’ ensemble? Brown corduroy trousers that went out of style sometime in the late 70’s, a mottled doeskin tunic under a calf length black canvas duster.

Nothing about his clothing spoke to comfort or consideration of his environment. It was almost as if he didn’t feel the warmth of the Fall sun. And truth be told, he didn’t. The stranger was so indifferent to the flow of the seasons that he did not spare a moment for them. 

What should an Archangel care?

Uriel’s view of Fathers great creation under the guise of his purpose was truly unique. Gifted with seeing the ebb and flow of humanity’s ‘choices’ with the ability to predict and even influence the patterns they formed, Uriel’s world was filled with motes of light of colours too numerous to name. As choices were made and patterns began to coalesce, Uriel could predict the ultimate outcomes of those choices.

Oh, he was no Father. His gift was not one of omniscience; that ability was most certainly only in the hands of the Almighty, but Uriel delighted in the ability to sift through all the possibilities to arrive at a solution long before any of his siblings ever did.

Hence the faintly odious reason for his visit to this dying world.

Make no mistake about it. The Earth was dying. It had been dying from the moment that his brother had convinced that… human… to defy Father! That one act had condemned the planet and all creatures on it to a perpetual spiral into oblivion.

Choices had consequences!

Uriel wished that his siblings understood this simple tenet better. Well, when he said ‘siblings’ what he really meant was ‘sibling’ actually! It was fatiguing to watch Samael try in vain to escape his obligations.

Samael, the favourite, the Lightbringer, was the antithesis of everything he was. Where Uriel sought order, Samael sought chaos. Where Uriel sought solemnity, Samael sought revels. Where Uriel obeyed, Samael rebelled. And what had that rebellion cost him?

Uriel, like others of God's Children, had tried to reason with his headstrong older brother but the desire for freedom had overruled every vestige of sanity in his reckless sibling resulting in his fall and banishment from the Silver City.

But that was the past. Choices made and patterns fixed. This was now. Once again Samael… no… Lucifer as he had deigned to call himself now, was trying to bend things to his own will and it could not be countenanced.

The bargain had been struck and yet his obstinate brother still looked to manipulate the situation to his own ends.

It had been a simple bargain. In return for protecting that female, Lucifer had been tasked with returning a fugitive soul to hell.

Dispassionately Uriel reflected on the identity of the soul in question as he moved across the sun-dried lawn towards the small wheeled conveyance. Mother; The Goddess of all creation! Mother; glorious, passionate, loving, volatile, was as much a threat to the celestial order with her capricious temper lashing out at Father’s creation as Lucifer had been with his failed rebellion. In the end Father had had no choice but to banish her to Hell and install Lucifer as her Warden.

But Hell had been without its Warden for several millennia now and the shackles that had bound the Goddess’s door had failed, releasing her back into the Universe.

Uriel’s jaw tightened reflexively as he stared down at the small board on wheels in front of him. Had Lucifer not chosen to once again defy his orders and exploit what he perceived to be a loophole in the agreement, none of what was about to transpire would have needed to occur.

As he reached down and repositioned the skateboard scant centimetres to his right, Uriel heard the motor vehicle pull up behind him.

As he walked away from the yard, he heard the woman’s frustrated expletive as she hurried towards her house. Behind him, his pattern had started falling into place.

_Brother! I pray you take this warning for what it is. As you will not like the outcome should you not._

Moments later, the still suburban air was shattered; the pattern completing, as a dark blue SUV and a Silver Saloon collided at the intersection of Seventeenth and Georgia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer arrives at Cedars Sinai Medical Centre after learning of the Detectives unfortunate accident at the hands of the dispassionate Uriel.

**October 21 - PM  
**

Lucifer snarled almost as deeply as the engine of his corvette’s V8 engine. There were literally damned souls living out this very situation as their hell loop! Just ahead of him he spotted his prey, a pair of balefully glowing red orbs nestled in the murky darkness.

 _What are you waiting for_? He thought testily. Finally, there was movement. Lucifer released the breath he had been inadvertently holding in. Suddenly, activity from off to the left caught his attention. Someone else had spotted what he was chasing and was moving in to claim the prize.

_Not bloody likely!_

Gunning the Corvette’s engine, the sleek black car leapt forward at Lucifers merest touch, the front fender barely missing the passenger side wing of the car reversing out of the multi-storey carpark’s bay.

An indignant blast from the horn of the other car that had also been eyeing off the vacating spot from the opposite direction elicited a feral grin from the Devil. With the Corvette safely ensconced in the bay Lucifer allowed himself a self-indulgent smile _To the victor goes the spoils_ he gloated.

Opening the corvette’s door, he stood up and very nearly brained himself on the low beam directly above his head. On his best days Lucifer despised these loathsome structures. Today he would have quite happily torn the concrete monstrosity down with his bare hands. There was a perverse sense of irony therefore that the introduction of parking garages as Hell Loops had been one of his finest creations. They were all designed like an infernal game of musical chairs, always one less available space than was needed.

In addition to providing almost limitless fun for the demons who patrolled them, it had turned out to be quite the space saver with many souls able to share in the same loop.

But now was most certainly not the time to ruminate on the efficiency matrices of his former realm. 

He had far more pressing matters on his mind.

The urchin’s text message had been brutally short

**Mommy’s been in a car accident**

No context, no explanation, no indication of seriousness or outcome. Trust the Detective’s offspring to provide such a frustratingly vague missive! She must have inherited that trait from her father!

His heart rate increasing, Lucifer had immediately attempted to ring the Detective’s cell phone only to have it go straight to voicemail.

What had happened in the few short hours since he had seen her? All had been well when he had left her at the precinct up to her adorable earlobes with the paperwork from the sex-club killings.

_“You know you could stay and help this time Lucifer” she had grumbled as she rifled through the small forest accumulating on her desk._

_“Why would I do that?” he teased innocently_

_“Because that’s what partners do!”_

_“But Detective, I know how much you enjoy making sure all of those I’s are dotted and the T’s are crossed.” He purred. “Surely you haven’t forgotten what you said the last time I tried to be… helpful with your paperwork?” He let his grin widen as she regarded him with that cold flat stare that intimidated lesser men. “I believe the threat involved me and the use of an industrial paper shredder no?”_

_She lowered her gaze and muttered something unintelligible under her breath._

_He fingered the edge of a teetering pile of papers on the end of her desk._

_“So, have you decided if the apartment would be suitable for you and the Urchin?”_

_Scrunching her nose, the Detective sighed almost wistfully. “I don’t think I should.”_

_“Why ever not? It seemed a lovely property, very serviceable for your needs and wonderfully close to the amenities you seem to enjoy and even within the boundary of that ridiculous school you compel your offspring to attend”_

_“Yeah, I know; but that close to the marina and the pier It’s going to be more than I can afford.”_

_Lucifer scoffed. “If finance is the issue…”_

_“I’m NOT taking money from you Lucifer!” she snapped, and instantly seemed to regret it. “If I can’t afford it, then we will just have to look someplace else.”_

_Her face took on that pugnacious finality he was becoming so very familiar with._

_Lucifer pursed his lips and softened his gaze. “Very well Detective.” He said placatingly “Just know that the offer is there if you choose to accept it.” He leaned in. “At the very least give the agent a call and enquire after what the monthly fees are.” His eyebrow arched “You never know, you might be pleasantly surprised?” He watched as the corner of her mouth twitched._

_A sly satisfaction flickered across his thoughts. There, the idea at least had been planted._

_He straightened up and adjusted his waistcoat. “Excellent! In that case Detective I will leave you to your paperwork and I will see you tomorrow morning! Don’t stay too late!” Lucifer pivoted effortlessly on his heel and headed towards the stairs._

_Sauntering towards him like the deadly predator she was, Maze inclined her head towards her former boss._

_“Mazikeen”_

_“Lucifer” she purred as she brushed past him heading towards the Detective’s desk._

_Glancing over his shoulder as he jogged up the stairs, Lucifer left the women to their own devices._

The sudden blare of another horn jolted Lucifer away from his reverie and alerted him to the pungent presence of a heavy vehicle immediately behind him. Cursing his inattention Lucifer refocused to the situation at hand. He still didn’t know what had happened to the Detective and standing in the middle of a parking garage was not going to answer the question.

After the Offspring’s vague text and the fruitless call to the Detective, Lucifer had attempted to contact Officer Douche. As frustratingly obtuse as the man could be at times Lucifer knew Daniel did still truly harbour feelings for his ex-wife and her safety and wellbeing was as paramount to him as it was to Lucifer.

Irritatingly the other detective’s cell had gone directly to his voice mail. Seeming thwarted at every turn Lucifer made one final play. Fortunately, the Devil had a rather long line of police contacts that even predated his association with his lovely partner. The dispatch chief was always willing to take his calls owing rather neatly to the fact that Lucifer had the sole import market of a particularly hard to come by boutique scotch from a very small distillery on the west coast of Scotland. ‘Officer Krupke’, as Lucifer jokingly called him, so loved the tipple from his homeland that he was like so much putty in Lucifers hands. So; it had taken very little time - and the promise of a well-aged bottle - to find out the information that Lucifer had so desperately wanted to know.

The Detective had indeed been in a motor vehicle accident as she had been apparently driving home resulting in her being transported to here to Cedar Sinai Medical Centre for emergency treatment.

It rankled Lucifer that the Chief had been unable to provide additional information as to what injuries the Detective may have sustained; hence the reason he now strode purposefully towards the Emergency Room main doors.

A cacophony of manmade noise intensified the closer Lucifer moved towards the harshly lit portico. 

No day was a good day to arrive at an ER Lucifer had long since decided, but a Friday evening? The very idea made his shoulders twitch involuntarily. Dodging a pair of nurses in pastel pink scrubs, Lucifer crossed the threshold of the ER into the reception area; and into… hell

The clamour that had been noticeable prior to entering the foyer was now a full-blown crescendo of sound as a veritable maelstrom of humanity seethed around him suddenly.

Uniformed orderlies deftly dodged around confused looking members of the public as parents sat off to one side nursing wailing infants in the arms. Over at the triage desk, a bride sat next to a groom who was sporting a makeshift bloodied bandage held to a bleeding temple. Harried looking admission clerks leaned forwards trying to hear over the noise through the plexiglass safety screens to what their clients were mumbling. Off to one side, screaming incoherently as two LAPD officers and a Hospital Security guard tried to restrain him, a dishevelled man in the middle of a drug induced psychotic break thrashed about trying to break free. Wherever he looked Lucifer saw pain, suffering and chaos.

 _Bloody Hell! I may as well have stayed in Hell!_ He thought with a huff.

Absently he considered telling Maze about this little set up. If she started complaining about feeling homesick, he would just suggest she come here for a few hours!

“LUCIFER!”

Even with the tumult around him the excited shout brought the King of Hell up short. Turning his head towards the call, Lucifer registered the incoming flurry of green and white just in time as the small body slammed into him.

Jerking his arms upward to avoid having them pinned unceremoniously under his would-be attackers surprisingly vice like grip he grunted reflexively!

“Gnnnyah”

Looking down at the tousled mop of walnut coloured hair buried into his waist, Lucifer gently placed his hand on the child’s shoulder. Responding to his touch, the Detective’s daughter raised her young face to look up at the Devil. Any possible fleeting feelings of annoyance dissolved the instant he looked down into the glistening eyes of the youngest Espinoza.

“You came?”

A soft smile crept across Lucifer’s face. “Of course I came Urchin. I’ll always come.”

With a wobbly smile of her own the girl tucked her head back into his waist.

Sighing Lucifer looked out across the foyer towards the direction she had run from and met the eyes of Daniel Espinoza rising from a row of plastic chairs along the far wall.

Lucifer could see the warring emotions flickering across the young detective’s face. He knew that Daniel did not know exactly what to make of this tall, cultured, stunningly handsome interloper that had suddenly inserted himself into his family’s lives.

To say that he thought of Daniel as a friend wasn’t strictly accurate, but he didn’t dislike the man either. In all honesty friendship was rather something of a new experience for Lucifer. His relationships had always been at arm’s length. Well… at least since dear old Dad had chucked him out of the family home, or maybe even before then.

He hadn’t exaggerated when he had told Dr Linda that in the beginning when his parents were truly together things had all been rather lovely. Thinking about it even now made his throat tighten. 

Deep within him Lucifer registered the annoying tickling of a small knot of emotion trying to grow. A small knot that he did not acknowledge or accept. That life was gone, and nothing could be done to bring it back. He was who he was now, and He was the master of his own emotional destiny.

All that being said, seeing the intense emotions flickering across Daniel’s face, it was hard to not feel something when the man you were watching was so raw with conflicting ones.

Lucifer suddenly became acutely aware of the unseemly display of affection he and the detectives’ spawn were displaying in the middle of the reception area. Reaching down gently and disentangling her small arms from around his waist, Lucifer gestured to shepherd the child back towards her progenitor.

Suddenly, without warning a violent shriek of defiance ripped through the air. Snapping his head around towards the sound, Lucifer witnessed the drug crazed madman plunge a pen, obtained from Dad knows where, deep into the shoulder of one of the Officers trying to subdue him. Screaming garbled profanities, the detainee successfully wrenched himself free of the grasp of the other two men. 

With a frenzied lurch the man launched himself forward stumbling and clawing at the air in his desperate attempt to gain his freedom, the bloodied pen still in his outstretch hand. Startled cries of fear and consternation added to the confusion as people began to panic frantically trying to get out of the way of the madman. The madman who, at this moment was careening directly towards the Devil and the small helpless companion clinging to his side.

“TRIXIE” Daniel bellowed, pushing himself out into the crowd towards them.

Lucifer knew immediately that Daniel’s actions, whilst automatically instinctive, were ultimately – unnecessary. Shielding the offspring with his left arm Lucifer placed himself directly in the path of the oncoming escapee. With a negligent flip of his right arm Lucifer rather neatly clotheslined the assailant across the middle of the man’s neck, a satisfying gurgle squeaking out of the man’s throat as he dropped to the emergency department floor.

With a contemptuous glance down at the miscreant now floundering and gasping like a freshly landed bass on the linoleum at his feet, Lucifer ran a distracted hand through his hair as he moved to shepherd his young charge away from the commotion building as Hospital security quickly converged on his location.

Daniel covered the remaining distance between Lucifer and his daughter in a few quick steps. Dropping to his knee in front of them he automatically drew the little girl into his arms, enfolding her a fierce hug.

“Are you ok Monkey?” Daniel breathed; the worry unable to be hidden in either his eyes on his voice.

Brown eyes met blue. “Yes Daddy.”

The tension visibly eased from Daniel’s body as he rose to his feet. “Ok, let’s go over here then.” Gesturing towards the seats he had vacated; the detective took up a flanking position on the other side of his daughter as Lucifer assumed the other. The two men moving in unison steered their small charge towards the indicated seat. Looking over, Lucifer’s gaze met Daniels. “Thanks man.” Douche said, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Inclining his head in acknowledgment as they reached the chairs, Lucifer lowered himself into the distasteful battleship grey plastic chair.

With the police and hospital security’s removal of the drug affected patient to a more secure location, the emergency department started to return to its excited racket. At least now Lucifer was able to observe it from the sidelines and not be caught in the middle of it.

Breathing in deeply, the acrid tang of disinfectant tainting the air, Lucifer centred himself before asking his next question.

“Now, tell me. What happened to the Detective?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left Kudos and feedback. I really appreciate it. This is my first big bite into the Lucifer Ficdom... so... please be gentle!😈😁😈


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Decker hated hospitals. No ifs, buts, or maybes. There was just something fundamentally unpleasant about them. She wasn’t sure if it was the constant noise, the sharp smell of ammonia, the harsh lighting or any number of other irritants that make everything so impersonal and made her grind her teeth in frustration

**October 21 - PM**

  
Chloe Decker hated hospitals. No ifs, buts, or maybes. There was just something fundamentally unpleasant about them. She wasn’t sure if it was the constant noise, the sharp smell of ammonia, the harsh lighting or any number of other irritants that make everything so impersonal and made her grind her teeth in frustration.

Or it could just be the fact that in her experience, nothing good ever seemed to come of being in hospitals. Oh, she knew that hospitals were places of healing and lives were saved every day, it was just that between her job and her own memories there was very little happiness associated with the institutions.

Most of the time that an LAPD Detective spent in hospitals usually revolved around victims of unspeakable crimes. Everything from homicide, robbery, assault and battery, rape, child abuse, elder abuse, gang crime - all the best and brightest human depravity could throw at a person.

In fact; with the sole exception of Trixie’s birth, every personal memory Chloe associated with hospitals involved some sort of trauma or loss. From the usual childhood scrapes and maladies, through to her disastrous confrontation with Jimmy Barnes over a year ago, medical interactions with centres of care had always ended up being genuinely uncomfortable experiences!

Like now…

She didn’t need to be here. It was just a stupid fender bender… and to make matters worse… it was her fault. If she hadn’t been so distracted trying to secure the Venice Canals apartment, she would have been paying more attention to her surroundings and not blown through the intersection without checking for other traffic. But no, because she had failed the most basic of road rules – stay alert – she was now being subjected to a battery of tests she knew she didn’t need.

Her head hurt. That much was true… but it was hard to tell if this was from the thwack it had taken when the SUV had T-boned her cruiser at the intersection, or if it was left over from Tribe night with the girls.

Trying to reposition herself by using her butt to ‘walk’ up the gurney, Chloe felt and heard the starched white cotton sheets creak against the barely thick enough blue vinyl mattress.

Placing her hands on either side of her to push up and get more purchase Chloe’s left wrist stung as the IV port in the back of her hand pinched. Hissing with pain and frustration she jerked her hand back up, her stockinged foot slipping against the cotton sheet. Without the benefit of support from her foot or her left-hand Chloe’s right wrist gave way under the ungainly balance of her position and her backside dropped back down on the gurney. It was only a few millimetres, but it was enough to give her a jolt through her hips, lower back, ribs and neck who shrieked their own silent protests.

The EMT’s who had attended the crash had agreed that she didn’t need to be placed on a spinal board for her transport to Cedars-Sinai, but she couldn’t escape being locked into a neck brace for the journey just to be on the safe side knowing she would only be released from the cumbersome apparatus after her x-rays came back as clear.

She’d been trundled off to imaging and prodded and poked into several different positions before being perfunctorily informed that a doctor would get back to her with her results once the technicians had reviewed the images.

Sighing she closed her eyes and noticed something new… There, just below and behind her right ear… a fluttery, irritating tingle just begging to be attended to.

_Niggle, twitch, nip, tingle, buzz…_

Chloe had no doubt that she was going to be tender for a few days and it probably wouldn’t hurt her to make sure she scheduled a trip to a chiropractor or massage therapist just to make sure anything hadn’t been shaken loose by the crash.

 _Buzz, buzz, zip, tingle_.

Lying there she tried tamping down the frustration threatening to build in her. Licking her dry lips and willing the emerging itch to go away, Chloe tried to focus her mind.

_Twitch, twitch, zing, tingle, niggle, niggle, crawl, ZAP!_

“Aaaarggghhh!”

The irritation was too much. Clawing frantically at the side of the brace Chloe tried to get her fingernails far enough under the unwieldy plastic to reach the offending spot.

Frustratingly her fingers fell just shy of their intended mark. It was like having that one bit in the middle of your back that you just couldn’t contort your arms into reaching. Throwing caution to the wind, Chloe’s fingers deftly located the broad strip of Velcro that held the brace closed. With a oddly satisfying rip the pressure around her neck released and the cool air of the Hospital circulated around her neck. Fumbling the device away from her skin, Chloe revelled in the glorious relief as her neatly trimmed nails of her right hand defeated the dreaded irritation.

“Well! It’s a good thing I was coming in to tell you your x-rays had come back clear isn’t it.” An amused female voice harrumphed.

Glancing up Chloe smiled ruefully at middle-aged woman in Caribbean blue scrubs standing at the foot of her bed.

“Sorry, there was an itch.” Chloe mumbled, knowing the words sounded as lame in her head as they did coming out of her mouth.

“Oh, honey you don’t have to tell me about that!” There was a twinkle in the older woman’s deep brown eyes as she moved up to stand beside Chloe’s bed.

Pushing an errant salt and pepper grey lock back under her scrub cap she smiled, dimples forming in her honey brown cheeks giving her a youthful, cheeky expression.

“You’d think with all the advances with 3D printing they would have come up with a more scratch accessible design by now!” She shrugged and rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I’m Doctor Jean Anders and you are Detective Chloe Decker, right?” Dr Anders asked, flipping through the folder in her hands.

When Chloe merely nodded in return she continued. “Well the good news is that yes your x-rays came back as clear – at least that is to say that there were no obvious signs of breaks or any bone trauma to your head, neck or thoracic region. That’s not to say that you aren’t going to feel the effects of the accident for a few days. Any unexpected over extension of the spine can be cause for concern.”

Placing the folder down on the bed next to Chloe, Jean reached into her pocket and retrieved a pen light. “Look at my left ear”. The suddenly brilliant flash of light across her eyes made Chloe blink reflexively. “Good, now look at my right,” Dr Anders said waving the penlight back again. With a practiced move the doctor slid the device back into the upper pocket of her scrubs and raised a blue gloved hand, index finger raised. “Okay. Now follow my finger.” Chloe knew this routine having witnessed the basic cognition test any number of time and been subject to it herself more times than she would like to admit during her police career.

“Well, that seems all good, but we need to make sure given that bump on your head.” She reached forward with her gloved hands and gently pulled back the surgical tape over the injury above right eyebrow. Chloe hissed, wincing slightly as the sterile dressing was pulled back. “Sorry.” Jean murmured distractedly as she looked at the gash on Chloe’s forehead, fingers lightly examining the wound.

“You’re not, really are you?” Chloe groused.

Jean flashed her another grin. “Probably not.” Jean winced as Chloe flinched away from a particularly tender spot. “Sorry.” She gently replaced the bandage over the wound. “Well. It doesn’t look too bad, but there is a bit of a swelling around the site and your eye response isn’t what I would call 20/20 and you’ve got a bit of a concussion.” She eyed Chloe critically. “You were hit from the passenger side, right?”

Chloe nodded her agreement.

“Hmmm.” Jean murmured speculatively

“What, Hmmm?”

“The notes here say that when the EMT’s attended you already had Steri Strips on the wound on your forehead that had reopened. What was the cause of that?”

“Oh!” Chloe raised her hand to her forehead and immediately regretted it. Jean arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her urging Chloe to continue. “My last case. There was an – altercation while I was investigating it; someone got a lucky swing in.”

Chloe was loath to explain that the altercation had actually been more as a result of the alcohol fuelled belligerent enthusiasm of four women out on the town than solely police work. Sure, she could argue that she had been trying to investigate the origins of the club stamp the victims had been sporting but at the end of the day it was thuggish intervention of a liquored-up girlfriend that had instigated the melee.

“Well that would explain things.” Jean nodded, accepting Chloe’s explanation. “When did you get it?”

“Last night… sometime between 8 and 10.”

“Well the impact from the accident today hasn’t done the wound any favours. But I don’t see any lasting impacts from it.” Jean reviewed the paperwork once more. “I’m going to prescribe some pain relief for you and the next three days off work. You’re young, fit and healthy and except for some symptoms of mild concussion, I see no reason to keep you here any longer.”

Chloe’s spirits rose considerably at the doctor’s prognosis. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed and pulling herself into an upright position she instantly regretted it as the room and the woman standing in front of her wavered and various muscles screamed in protest.

Jean reached out to steady her. “That’s not to say you shouldn’t take things slowly detective!” she said reproachfully. “Two impacts to the same area of the head in twenty-four hours and a motor vehicle impact would usually have me admitting you for observation at least.” Jean smiled as Chloe’s eyes widened slightly. “However, we do take into consideration the support that a patient has when considering discharge. And given the conversation I have just had prior to seeing you, I have a very strong suspicion that you are going to be well monitored.” A dreamy smile curling the corners of her mouth. Chloe frowned questioningly. “Your entourage detective.”

Chloe’s frown deepened pulling sharply at the tape over her wound. “I’m sorry… I don’t understand.” Confusion tainting her words

“I’m referring to Mr Tall Dark and Yummy!” Jean purred her eyes glazing over.

Chloe felt her mouth form a small ‘O’ as things fell into place. There was only one person she knew who could seemingly reduce people to displays of wanton desire. _Lucifer!_ As if the very thought of his name was enough to break the spell, Dr Anders shuddered briefly and began unconsciously fanning herself with Chloe’s file.

“And I have to say, that husband of yours is nothing to sneeze at either.”

“We’re separated” Chloe’s voice was flat.

Jean pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Well he obviously still cares about you. He and your little girl have been hovering near the ward doors since they got here”

“Trixie’s with him?”

“Trixie? What a lovely name. Yes, they came in not long after you arrived. And then of course Lord Hottie McStudmuffin turned up.” Jean’s face flushed at the wildly inappropriate moniker she had just given Lucifer, catching herself as if she didn’t know what possessed her. “I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me. Is… he… ?” The question hung in the air.”

“Oh. God. No!” Chloe blinked in alarm as the implication set in. “No. NO! He’s my work partner, that’s all!”

“Well. All I can say is you’re a lucky girl!”

“You wouldn’t say that if you had to deal with him on a daily basis!” The snark in Chloe’s reply was unmistakable and automatic

Jean chuckled. “Oh, I hear you! The devilish good-looking ones are always the cheekiest. Do you want to see them? I know they are anxious to see you.” Chloe nodded. “Okay. I’ll start your discharge paperwork and get one of the nurses to bring them through. Normally it’s just the relatives allowed, but I think I can arrange for one more if you like.”

“You probably should. Lucifer would find a way to get in anyway if you don’t”

Jean patted Chloe’s leg reassuringly. “I’ll see you soon with some things to sign.”

Chloe closed her eyes as the sound of the cubicle curtain swished across the rail. Now that she was alone again, the detective became increasingly aware of the throbbing just above her right eye. She clenched her fists fighting the instinctive urge to press against it knowing the pain that would flare if she touched the wound site. Glancing down at her top, Chloe studied the brownish red blood stain on her white t-shirt. She would try to get the blood out when she got home, but it might just be easier to salvage what she could as rags and ditch the rest. It was only a cheap Walmart cotton Tee after all. The blood spray *looked* spectacular; but then again head wounds always bled like a bitch at the best of times.

She remembered the first time her Dad had come home from a patrol sporting a gash to his forehead, his summer uniform shirt balled up in a plastic bag. She’d been about Trixie’s age at the time and the sight of one side of his uniform stained with what, to a child’s eyes, looked like a bucket of blood, had brought the young girl to a weeping mess certain that her Daddy had nearly died.

John Decker had scooped his daughter up into his arms and hugged her fiercely. Chloe still remembered the mixed aroma of his cologne and the antiseptic from under the bandages. They had moved over to their couch and John had sat them down gently, positioning Chloe on his lap so that they could face each other.

_“Hey Monkey; I’m okay.” He’d started._

_Her lip had trembled. “No you’re not. When Mommy was attacked by the bad people in her film she got as much blood on her dress as you did and she nearly died!” Chloe’s child brain, shocked by the sight of the stain, had refused to separate fiction from reality._

_“Aaah munchkin.” Her Dad ran his hand down her face. “You know that what your Mom does isn’t real and that blood doesn’t work the same way in films like it does in real life?”_

_Young Chloe’s lower lip trembled. “Yes”._

_“Now this,” he pointed to his head, “happened because the man I was chasing decided that he would try and stop me by throwing things back at me.” John lowered his head towards her conspiratorially. “Tell you what, he’d never get a job with the Dodgers that’s for sure!” He grinned. Chloe giggled. “Now, even bad baseball players get lucky and so did this guy. He threw an empty can at me and it hit me on my head and the edge of the can gave me a little cut.” He pointed to the ace bandage around his head. “The thing about cuts to the head is… they really, really, REALLY bleed A-LOT. Like HEAPS! That’s because all the little paths that the blood runs through in your body is squeezed between your skull and your skin so when you cut your head the blood comes out real quick and makes a big mess.”_

_Chloe didn’t look convinced so John had changed tack._

_“Do you remember when Mommy was on set and got hit on the head with the falling dinosaur nose?”_

_Chloe grinned. “She was soooo mad”_

_“Yes she was. Remember how she got a bump on her head and she had a really big bruise that went all kinds of different colours?” His daughter nodded enthusiastically. “Well, that bruise was caused because under her skin the little paths got a bit broken and leaked and it didn’t have anywhere to go because she didn’t cut her head. If mommy had been cut on her head, she would have bled too. So monkey, there’s nothing to worry about. The doctors checked me over and I’m all good.”_

Chloe sighed as she remembered her Dad hugging her close at that moment and kissing her hair the reassurance of a loving parent settling deep in her heart.

The swish of the curtain broke her reverie as her own bundle of worried energy raced into the cubicle.

“MOMMY!”

Trixie all but launched herself at her mother almost knocking Chloe backwards on the bed

Laughing with a grunt Chloe braced herself as best she could against the onslaught. “Hey Monkey,” her own words echoing her Dads from so many years ago. Positioned between Chloe’s legs, Trixie looked up into her mother’s eyes. Chloe imagined her Dad would have seen the exact same look she now saw in her daughter’s eyes so many years looking down at her. “I’m Okay” she stated emphatically, putting as much love and reassurance into her gaze as she could, she knew how important that connection was in this situation and she wanted Trixie to believe her words. With a seriousness beyond her years Trixie nodded solemnly before burying her head into Chloe’s waist. Echoing that long past memory Chloe wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

Looking up she acknowledged the two men standing in front of her. Dan stood like he always did with the casual ease of a many a Californian who had spent their summers soaking in the West Coast sun. The corner of Chloe’s mouth twitched. He looked so serious, his face a study of pensive concern. All the while casually slung over his left shoulder, Trixie’s school backpack, its glittery golden unicorn horn, peeped over the top of Dan’s favourite brown leather jacket.

“What happened Chlo?” Dan’s voice was tinged with reproachful concern.

“I was an idiot.” She replied, absently stroking her daughter’s hair.

“I highly doubt that Detective.” Lucifer scoffed, his dark eyes intently examining every inch of her face.

When his gaze finally rested on the laceration on her forehead and the drying blood on her clothes his brows knit together in what to her seemed… anger. What did he have to be angry about? Chloe felt a light blush of righteous indignation flush her cheeks. She raised her chin ever so slightly in defiance. If she wanted to be an idiot that was her choice! No British playboy was going to deny her that right!

Chloe instantly regretted her thoughts realising her non-verbal cues had somehow telegraphed outward as surely as if she had screamed the words. She watched as the flinty glint in Lucifer’s eyes flickered ever so briefly to one of shocked hurt before it was immediately replaced with his trademark lazy hauteur. Chloe wondered if she would ever know exactly what went on behind those eyes, but that was a question for another day. Right now it was taking more effort to focus than she was willing to admit.

“What. Happened. Chloe?” Dan repeated his voice falling somewhere between ‘stern detective’ and ‘vexed Dad’.

Chloe scrunched up her face, wincing as the movement pulled on the steri strips. “I was heading home from the precinct and was on the phone to the realtor when I got distracted and didn’t see the SUV enter the intersection I was going through. He hit me.” She sighed. “At least he hit me on the passenger side I guess.” She shuddered involuntarily at the idea of what would have happened if the impact had been on the driver’s side

The two men exchanged a glance.

“Detective, just how badly damaged was your car?” Lucifer crooned; his voice dangerously smooth.

Chloe didn’t like it when his voice went that way. It always bode ill for the person on the receiving end of the conversation.

“I don’t know. All I can remember is the airbags going off.”

“Airbags save lives!” Trixie said with the solemnity of a judge.

“That’s right monkey, they do!” Chloe nodded, motioning for her daughter to climb up on the bed next to her.

Without hesitation Trixie scrambled up and was soon nestled under the left arm of her mother.

A movement behind Lucifer’s shoulder stalled any further conversation as Dr Anders came back into Chloe’s cubicle followed by a young male nurse.

“Ok! This is Andrew. He’s got all your discharge paperwork and medications from the pharmacy. I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave you in his capable hands. It was nice to meet you detective Decker, you take it easy! Y’hear?” Jean smiled and hurried off down the ER.

Andrew nearly shouldered aside Lucifer and Dan as he came over to the side of the bed where Chloe sat, a clipboard in one hand a small plastic bag in the other. She bit back a smile at the look of surprise on Dan’s face and the outraged shock on Lucifers at the action. If Lucifer had been a cat his tail would be twice its normal size Chloe chuckled inwardly. _He looks like he’s about to hiss_.

The urge to laugh out loud was made even harder as her civilian consultant started – almost on cue – to sputter indignantly.

“Right Ms Decker. I need you to sign here.” Andrew smiled handing the clip board over to Chloe. “This is just confirming that I’ve given you the medication Dr Anders has prescribed.”

With a perfunctory glance at the document in front of her Chloe scratched her signature in the indicated box and handed the clipboard back to Andrew.

Andrew removed one of the slips of paper from the board and handed it back to Chloe. “This is your medical certificate. Dr Anders wants you to take the next three days of work to rest. And that’s excluding the weekend by the way… so you’ll get an extra long weekend.” The smile that played at the edge of Andrews mouth spoke volumes _Chance would be a fine thing!_ “Now, here’s the good stuff. Have you ever had Oxycodone before?” Chloe, Dan and Lucifer all nodded in agreement. Glancing around the trio of bobbing heads the young nurse laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” He opened the bag in his hand and pulled out a small pill bottle. “Dr Anders has prescribed one five milligram tablet as required to a maximum of three in a twenty-four-hour period. She’s given you enough to cover five days and said to tell you, you can still take the likes of paracetamol if you need to.”

Chloe reached out her hand to take the proffered bottle. “Thank you. Is there anything else I need to sign?” She arched her back with a slight wince. Glancing up, Chloe sighed as she realised the movement had not gone unnoticed by either Dan or Lucifer. _Fantastic_ she snorted, then yawned.

Fatigue was starting to set in now.

She couldn’t tell if it was from the adrenaline finally running its course, the dose of pain killers they had given her earlier, or even the vestiges of her Tribe Night with the girls. More likely than not it was probably a combination of all three. All Chloe knew was that her body was starting to send her sleep-now-or-else messages.

“Do you have someone to take you home?” Andrew began to ask. Even before the question finished leaving his lips Lucifer and Dan answered in faintly comical stereophonic affirmative. “Wow! A lady spoilt for choice it appears?” Andrew grinned.

Chloe shook her head. What was she going to do with these two?

“Well, while you work out who’s pumpkin you’re going home in Cinderella, I’ll arrange a wheelchair to get you out of here.” The young nurse flashed a toothy grin at the two men as he passed them.

“Pumpkin!” Lucifer bristled. Dan snorted derisively in response. Lucifer arched an eyebrow in Dan’s direction. “Well, yes, I guess it’s better than that lemon you drive Daniel.” Dan rolled his eyes predictably. “So, Detective,” Lucifer preened subconsciously adjusting his cufflinks. “Will you ride home in a sporty little ‘squash’ with the Prince of Darkness…” he pressed his right hand to his chest. “or will be you risk your life and limb in a lemon with Sir Douche?”

Chloe ran her tongue over her teeth behind her lips trying not to grin. _Oh boy!_

A wiggly movement at her side drew her eye as she glanced down at her daughter. Well at least someone was enjoying themselves. The open look of delight sparkling in Trixie’s brown eyes spoke volumes. Chloe didn’t even need to ask what her daughter’s choice would be. As much as her little monkey loved her father, Lucifer was like unlimited popping candy to the 10-year-old. Unable to contain her possible excitement Trixie hopped down from her spot next to Chloe and inserted herself neatly between Daniel and Lucifer looking pleadingly up at both of them in turn.

Daniel barked a harsh laugh. “Like I’m going to let my girls go anywhere with you in that rolling…” his hands moved to cover Trixie’s ears, “…sex toy!” he hissed sotto voce

Chloe was about to voice her opinion of Dan referring to her a ‘his girl’ when Lucifer smirked and raised his eyebrows.

“Ooo, I like your ingenuity detective; but for my mind the corvette is not a vehicle you want to engage in carnal gymnastics in. I very nearly did myself quite the injury traversing the gear stick once”

“You’re disgusting!”

“I do try”

“You’re also forgetting one thing.”

“And what would that be Daniel?” Lucifer replied, condescension practically dripping off the words

“Your corvette only has two seats!” Dan smirked

“Yes, and your point?” Lucifer seemed genuinely perplexed by the statement.

Dan’s smirk morphed into a full-on sneer as he turned to face the other man. “Chloe AND Trixie both need a ride home”

“I fail to see the significance,” a frown creased Lucifer’s forehead. “You can take your offspring and I will drive the Detective home.”

“How’s about you drive Trixie home and I’ll take Chloe back to the station so she can collect her things, then I’ll drive her home!” Dan retorted.

Lucifer stiffened and Chloe watched his right-hand clench reflexively. _Why me?_ She thought

Shadowed between the two of them, looking up from one to the other was Trixie, her expression somewhere between amusement and deep concentration. Chloe watched as, without notice, her daughter slipped her tiny hands into the palms of each man. With a sigh that conveyed wisdom beyond her youth Trixie looked at her mother and rolled her eyes as if to say “Boys!”

Chloe tried without success to smother the giggle that escaped her lips. Snapping their attention towards her, Chloe bit down hard on her lower lip to stifle the laughter threatening to break free.

Before anyone could say anything, Andrew pulled back the curtain to the cubicle and pushed a wheelchair towards her.

“Oh I don’t need that.” Chloe protested.

“Sorry. Hospital Policy I’m afraid.” He shrugged snapping down the brakes. “in you hop.”

Chloe knew better than to argue and stood up from the bed and moved over to the chair. “You want a ride monkey?” she asked. Trixie grinned and vigorously nodded her head, letting go of Dan and Lucifer’s hands. Lucifer looked down in astonishment at his palm as if only just realising it had been in contact with the child before quickly wiping it on his pocket square.

As Chloe moved to lift Trixie into her lap she hesitated. “Is it okay if she sits on me?” she asked Andrew.

He smiled in return. “I don’t see it being a problem. Just this once” and lifted the young girl into her mother’s lap. “Got everything?”

Chloe nodded.

Both Dan and Lucifer moved in unison towards the back of the chair as if jockeying for position to push it and back off instantly at Andrew’s flat even _don’t-even-think-about-it_ stare.

“Good. Let’s get you on your way then,” he said moving her chair out into the ER corridor.

As they rolled through department towards the exit Chloe could hear a murmuring bickering going on behind her. They were still arguing over who was going to drive her home. Oh god what was she going to do she groaned inwardly.

“Are all boys like that?” Trixie suddenly whispered up to her mom.

“Yeah baby, they usually are!” Chloe whispered back, still trying to find an answer to the problem. Ordering an Uber might fix the issue, might as well have both of them annoyed at her.

As the automatic doors opened into the ER waiting area Chloe broke into a grin. Her prayers had been answered.

“Decker!” Maze nodded, her stance a dangerous invitation to anyone stupid enough to try. “Ellen told me you totalled your car. You need a ride roomie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron Sorkin once said when he was creating The West Wing he was always more interested in the 5 minutes before and after what you saw on TV... That’s very much my writing style... so please enjoy my things unseen...
> 
> Feedback feeds my Muse and is greatly appreciated 😈😁😈


End file.
